lucky_emilefandomcom-20200215-history
The Misadventures of Sariel, Mima, Yumemi, Yuuka and Shinko!!
The Misadventures of Sariel, Mima, Yumemi, Yuuka and Shinko!! is a comedy-orienteered "show". It is usually seen in wikia chatrooms rather than anywhere else, and the main focus of it is to actually be popular. it stars five main characters: Sariel, Mima, Yumemi, Yuuka and Shinko (as the title suggests) all final bosses in the PC-98 Touhou Games. Characters "Sariel's a mute, Mima's a b***h, Yumemi's an expert of our universe, but is the joke of the group, Yuuka's sadist and Shinko's a self-proclaimed god" - slogan of the show. Sariel As suggested by the slogan, Sariel is a mute. Due to this, she only ever talks by saying ". . .". She hardly even says that at all anyway, and is probably the most minor of the five main characters. She, along with her home Makai, was created by Shinki. The fact she is a mute is a reference to how she had no dialouge in her only appearance in "High Responsible to Prayers". Despite being the first name in the title, we don't learn much about her. She is the "Angel of Death", and it has been suggested if she took part in the yuri, anyone she kissed would be given the 'Kiss of Death'. It is unknown if her powers work on Mima... Mima Mima is a real jerk. She insults all other characters, and questions why she even "signed up for this". The fact she is a ghost renders her "immortal", meaning the others, as much as they want to, can't kill her. She upgraded Yuuka's Master Spark to create the "Love Sign~ Twilight Spark". She has only been shown to use it once, against Shinki in a totally "uncalled for" manner. Yumemi Okazaki Yumemi helps out the group with any reference to technology and modern equipment not found/known about in Gensokyo, as well as TV shows, anime, books, manga, etc.! Despite this, she is the joke of the group, as she only created Ruukoto, compared to the others who created amazing things! She is possibly the central character, due to to the fact she is the most talkative and developed character. She may have a thing for Shinki, as of yuri is ever suggested, she aims for her, much to the latter's annoyance. This results in Yumemi getting slapped, in a somewhat comical manner. Yuuka Kazami Yuuka Kazami is a sadistic, yet elegant woman. She is obssessed with flowers, plants and gardening, and has (despite hardly ever using it) agrokinesis. She created the "Love Sign~ Master Spark", which she sometimes uses, especially on other characters. If new audience member arrive, Yuuka occasionally says "Ooh! Fresh meat!". Shinko Shinko is the creator of Makai and a self-proclaimed god. She is known for saying "Oh my Me" (as in oh my God) much to Yuuka's annoyance. She created Sariel, but is made fun of as "look how she turned out! mute". She is Yumemi's hypothetically love interest, but their relationship needs to be developed more to tell for sure. She is possibly the second main character out of the five (only beaten by Yumemi). Secondary cast see main article The yuri Featuring an all-female cast (all played by a lesbian) takes its toll. In the first "episode", the group comment on how unpopular they seem to be. Yomemi does a quick search and find out that a way to boost popularity is yuri. Mima opts. out immediately, and for the safety of others, Sariel is not allowed to participate (see her profile). Yuuka, as a reference to her episode in Touhou M-1 Grand Prix, tends to comment on the flower yuri, much to the others annoyance. Yumemi tends to want to be paired with Shinki, possibly hinting at a crush or love-interest in her. However, more deceloment has to be given to prove this. Sadly, however, this ends with Yomemi getting slapped on the cheek by Shinki... Poor girl... Gallery Main cast Sariel.png|Sariel Mima Fanart.png|Mima Yumemi.png|Yomemi Okazaki Yuuka.png|Yuuka Kazami Shinki.png|Shinki Secondary Cast Ruukoto 2.png|Ruukoto Elly 2.png|Elly Kurumi.png|Kurumi PC-98 Marisa.png|Marisa PC-98 Alice 2.png|Alice PC-98 Remiu.jpg|Reimu Yorihime.png|Watatsuki No Yorihime Toyohime.png|Watatsuki No Toyohime Trivia Why Yomemi might be the central character Yomemi is most likely the mainest of the main when it comes to characters. Despite being made fun of a lot by the others, Yomemi is ver important to the group, being the main connect to the Outside World. She also starts of every show with the line "Hello everyone!!~", as opposed to anyone else. There is also usually a large focus on her and she seems to be the most talkative character, getting the most screen time. However, she is closely followed by Shinki. The concept of YomShin As mentioned several times on this article already, we don't know if the YomShin shipping (Yomemi x Shinki) is canon to this show as of yet, but it has been hinted. More development will be needed on the matter, and it has been hinted that more development will come. Shinki is the friendliest towards Yomemi, however she does still mock her. Despite the mocking and the cheek-slaps, they seem to be good friends, so it would not be surprising to see it become a thing! Trivial bullet points: * Most of the characters' personalities are only party based off canon, if at all. The worse offenders are Mima and Yomemi. * Despite the fact Yomemi has an attack that can destroy the entire world, she is still made fun of.